Demolition
by x-Shadow-x
Summary: [shounen-ai, TyKa] With the destruction of a main piece of Kai's past, new revelations and new feelings are exposed. Experimental RR to let me know your thoughts!


Demolition

SN: What is it with me and single word story titles?! This is sort of an experimental Shounen-ai fic, seeing as I've never done Shounen-ai before. Don't kill me or nothing cos this is entirely experimental! Helpful input is always welcome, flames will be used to mount a war against the world. Do you want me to rule the world? Then don't flame me! If you're opposed to boy/boy relationships, I suggest you move along and read something more to your taste. This fic is for Jen (Flamable-Devil), one of the moderators at OTKH, who gave me helpful ideas as to where I should start. Thank you!!

One

Another overcast February morning fell over the town. Students and teachers were starting to file into Bay City High School as it opened its doors to begin another school day at the start of another week. A cheerful blonde teen with blue eyes sat on a wall just outside of the school's entrance, waiting for his friends. Max Tate was surprisingly early this Monday morning, in comparison to other mornings. He had expected Kai to be here already, but he was nowhere to be seen, and his car wasn't in the school car park yet.

Max wasn't very fond of the uniform he had to wear, as when he was living in America he didn't have to wear a uniform. But he had decided to move back to Japan to be closer to his team, with whom he had formed a close bond. He was willing to put up with the tie and blazer outfit to keep the team together. Even Ray had uprooted himself from his home in China to be with the team. But the thing that had surprised Max the most was that Kai had left his private school to join their school. Kai's excuse was that the servants on his estate wanted him to socialise more, but Max liked to think Kai changed schools because he liked his team.

"Hey Max?" a familiar voice broke Max's daze. Max looked down slightly to meet Kenny's gaze. Kenny wasn't at all bothered with wearing a tie or a blazer, and he had his laptop tucked under his arm, with his school bag in his hand.

"Oh, hey Kenny!" Max beamed and his spectacled companion.

"Have a good weekend?" Kenny asked, pulling himself up onto the wall to sit beside Max.

"Ugh, my dad made me work all weekend," Max sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair carelessly.

"My dad is too scared to let me near anything in our restaurant," Kenny grinned. "My parents know I'm a whiz with computers, but they also know the last time I was near an oven our kitchen was full of smoke in minutes."

"Heh, some of us are lucky," Max grumbled. A silver glint caught the corner of Max's eye, as an expensive-looking silver car pulled into the school car park. Max smiled, and knew that was Kai automatically. Being one of the oldest students in their grade, Kai was one of the only ones who had a full driver's licence, and it was also a known fact that he was the only one who could afford a car that expensive.

"Good morning Kai!!" Kenny yelled over, as Kai emerged from his car. He looked up to where he'd heard the voice and raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement. He got his bag out of the passenger seat, closed the door and locked it. He then walked over to his two friends.

"Good weekend, Kai?" Max asked, smiling.

"Hn," came Kai's response. Max's smile stayed on his face.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Max laughed lightly. The years hadn't worn down his positive attitude, but they had worn at Kai's defences. Little by little, Max was noticing that Kai was letting them in, whether by his own choice or not. A school bus pulled up to them and Ray tumbled out along with a flood of other students. He dusted himself down, tossing his ponytail behind his back, shot a grin at his three friends and approached them.

"Good morning everyone," Ray said, sitting himself down beside Kenny.

"Hey Ray!" Kenny said.

"How was your weekend?" Max asked brightly.

"It was great! It was nice to see the White Tigers again. It was a shame they couldn't stay longer," Ray replied, a gentle smile still playing on his features. He wasn't with his old team anymore, but he was still close to them. All of the Bladebreakers had chosen to retire from the main Beyblade circuit, to teach other kids how to become future World Champions. After all the hell at the BEGA showdown, they decided enough was enough. Besides, Tyson hadn't seen a point in going on with the team one Bit Beast short.

"First bell," Kenny gulped as the first bell tolled out through the school and the surrounding courtyard. Kai picked his bag up from the floor and turned to leave. "Kai?"

"Tyson said we were to wait for him until first bell," Kai said plainly. "That was the first bell. I don't want to be late for English. In case you hadn't noticed, Mr Kanagama gets pissed when you're late for his class, or didn't you get that the first hundred times Tyson was late?" Kenny gulped nervously.

"Kai's right," he agreed, recalling the insane fit Mr Kanagama threw the last time Tyson was late for his class. Tyson had been put on cleaning duty and was given after school detention for two hours.

"OK we'll go," Max agreed, picking up his bag and following Kai and Kenny into the school. Ray was stood alone for a few moments before snapping into reality and running after his friends.

* * *

The night air that surrounded Tyson was cold and sharp. It all seemed so miserable and unforgiving. He wrapped his arms around his body to conserve warmth before walking on. He soon came to a pair or wrought iron gates. He peered through them and saw the wreckage of a building he had long wished to have forgotten: Baikov Abbey. Before the wreckage stood a teenager who was about the same age as Tyson, if several months older. His two tone coloured hair and his deep violet eyes gave him away: it was Kai. He seemed almost sad. It was unnatural to see Kai with emotion spread across his normally impassive features, so Tyson opened the gates slowly and slid through the small gap he made. He approached Kai cautiously so as not to disturb him too much. 

"Kai…are you alright?" Tyson asked cautiously. Tyson had always had a silent affinity for the cold former captain. The more he was pushed away by the phoenix, the more he found himself drawn to him. Tyson slowly reached out a hand to place upon the older teen's shoulder, but as his hand touched the fabric of Kai's black shirt, a cold shiver shot up his spine.

"Why are you here…" Kai asked, slowly and almost hauntingly.

"Kai…I don't understand…" Tyson said, not even knowing why he was here himself. He'd had a habit of poking his nose into Kai's business, so he took that as being his primary reason.

"Why are they all here…I thought it had been a nightmare…" Kai whispered softly, in a voice that made him sound like he was talking to the dead. "It's all true then…they're all here…where I thought they'd be…"

"Kai stop it! Tell me! What the hell is going on?!" Tyson demanded, grabbing Kai's shoulder firmly and turning him round to face him. Tyson wasn't prepared for what he was about to see. Kai's face was adorned with deep scars on one side, and continuous rivers of blood on the other side. A dark, almost psychotic anger was in his eyes. "No…Kai…" Tyson gasped in horror, tumbling back a few steps in utter disbelief. "Who…who did this to you?!"

"They did," Kai pointed behind him. There was nothing there. Nothing living. On the ground, amongst the rubble that once was Baikov Abbey, were a host of dead decaying bodies, all seemed to be in terrible anguish, as if they had befallen unspeakable tortures before their deaths. Tyson brought a hand to his mouth in horror.

"Who…who are they?!!" Tyson choked out.

"My mother…my father…my aunts and uncles…everyone," was Kai's calm yet sinister reply. Tyson was terrified. What had happened to the young man he had fallen in love with? "I'm next Tyson. Goodbye." and with that, Kai turned on his heel and advanced towards the bodies of his dead family.

"Kai!!!" Tyson screamed out, but he could only watch on as the dead reached up and grabbed Kai viciously, tearing at his skin as if it were just mere fabric. Tears began to well up in his eyes. He couldn't watch his first love die like this, even if Kai had no idea of his feelings. In a desperate attempt to save his friend's life, Tyson ran forward and started to beat the dead away from Kai. "I'll save you Kai! I'll save you!"

* * *

Tyson woke up drenched in a cold sweat. That was the seventh time that month he'd had that same dream. It terrified the living hell out of him every time. No matter how many times it haunted his sleep he was still petrified by it. The look on Kai's face as he surrendered to his assumed inevitable fate was going to be with him in his waking hours for a very long time. 

"At least…it was just a dream," Tyson sighed with relief. He settled himself back down onto his bed, breathing deeply. He turned onto his side and examined his clock. It read 8:30am. Suddenly Tyson sprang to life. "OH NO!!! I'M LATE!!!"

* * *

SN: Yup that's it for now. Sorta weird and spooky-like but I'm primarily an angst writer so I had to use this to add more depth to my story and maybe make my pairing all that more fluffy . It's all based on what's after G Rev, and I've only seen screen shots and heard some stuff so don't sue me! Yeah I know Kai's eyes change colour a lot don't they? Couldn't the animators make up their minds? Oh well, I'm not gonna complain this time!

Disclaimer: _(Provided today by the purple cow my friend Maria got me from Austria) _x-Shadow-x doesn't own Beyblade. If she ever tries to convince you otherwise she's a liar. Don't take my word for it if you don't want to: I'm just the purple Austrian ski cow.


End file.
